A sound-filed correction device configured to adjust, for each of frequency bands. an output level of a sound signal of sound output from a speaker (hereafter, referred to as “sound-filed measurement sound”) based on a difference between the sound-filed measurement sound and sound (hereafter, referred to as “microphone recorded sound”) recorded by a microphone disposed at a listening position is known. A concrete configuration of the sound-field correction device of this type is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 2007-295528A (hereafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) and 2008-245123A (hereafter, referred to as “patent document 2”).